


Bruised

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bruises, De-Powered, Flirting, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman helps a de-powered Superman train for combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

  
"This is a bad idea," Batman growls.

Superman just shrugs. "I need to know how to fight an enemy when I don't have powers. It happens. And you're the best choice to train me." He presses a button and red lights glare from the walls and ceiling, unbearably bright for an instant. The bloody light makes Batman feel slightly ill somehow, but Clark just stands there with his eyes closed until it dies away. "There."

He drops into a combat stance. "Teach me."

Batman tries not to wince at the idea of training a non-powered Clark. He remembers sparring sessions with Ducard that left him mottled with angry bruises, he remembers blackened eyes and torn ligaments. Very gently, he nudges Clark's shoulders into a better position. "Let's start with proper stance..."

Three hours later, Clark's eyes are snapping anger and his shoulders are stiff with annoyance. "You haven't taught me _anything_, Bruce!"

"I told you, it's important to warm up properly--"

"Bull. What's your problem, anyway? Afraid I'll complain when you dump me on my behind a little too hard?"

"I--" Batman swallows. "I'm not sure you're ready."

Clark swivels and brings his hip up against Batman's. The impact is jarring, and not just physically. "I promise I won't cry _too_ hard if you give me an owie," he whispers, leaning close to Batman's ear. His hands are warm on Batman's arms, sliding up like a caress. "Besides--"

He turns suddenly, pivots, and tosses Batman to the ground with a fairly well-executed hane-makekomi throw. He ends up on top of Bruce, grinning down at him. "I've studied with Diana, remember?"

Clark's body is heavy on his, his leg between Bruce's. "I was distracted," grumbles Bruce.

Clark is smiling. He doesn't seem to notice it, but Bruce saw one elbow hit the mat painfully as they fell together. It will bruise--probably blood is already seeping from capillaries, pooling under the skin, spreading like decay and pain across perfect flesh.

"All's fair in love and war," Clark says cheerfully.

Bruce doesn't dare ask himself which one this is.


End file.
